Why?
by ThisbeHecate
Summary: Why should a couple little questions irk Snape so much? 18th in the potions homework series!


**A/N**: Sorry this took soooo long to come out!

So, still, don't own a thing, so don't sue, you'll just get a headache. :)

Oh, also, don't own 'Lion King'.

* * *

_Life went on as usual for a few weeks. Luring Professor Snape into a sense of false security._

_It was all simply part of the plan._

* * *

One day, while walking around his classroom, collecting the most recent assignment, a students hand was lifted into the air. Without really taking a moment to see WHO it was, Professor Snape absently said;

"Yes, what?"

"Professor, in 'The Lion King' what do you think Zazu told Mufasa after the song 'I Just Can't Wait to be King?"

Turning towards the student who asked this question, Snape flinched. _Potter..._

"Mr. Potter, I never have, and never will, see 'The Lion King'."

"Oh, come off it, Sir!" Malfoy called across the dungeon, "EVERYONE'S seen 'The Lion King'!"

"Mr. Malfoy, just because you're parents saw fit to sit their child in front of a muggle contraption, and watch an absolutely horrid animated movie, doesn't mean the REST of the magic community is just as brain dead!"

"Well, Professor," Hermione spoke up, "How did you know the movie was animated, and not actors?" She had such a smug smile on her face, Snape actually had to check the desire to curse her.

"Yes, Professor," Ron piped in, "HOW did you know?"

"Oh please," he snarled at the class, "A movie titled 'Lion King' would HARDLY be acted out."

"Regardless, Sir," Harry continued, nonplussed, seeming almost simply curious, "even though we ALL know EVERYONE has seen the 'Lion King', so stop denying."

"If I must say it aga-" Snape was interrupted.

"But, really." Harry continued, "I mean, what did Zazu say when he had to get Mufasa to save Simba? 'Sorry, Sir, a giraffe sat on me, and I lost your son.'?"

"Elephant, Potter!" Snape exclaimed before he could stop himself.

"Sorry?" Was Harry's eloquent response.

"An ELEPHANT sat on him, Potter! Not a giraffe!" Snape spat out.

Their professors face turned crimson as the entire class picked up on his correction of Harry. Giving away that Snape has, in fact, seen the 'Lion King'.

"CLASS DISMISSED!"

* * *

_A few days after the "Lion King" incident._

* * *

"Professor?" Harry raised his hand again in class.

"No." Was Snape's only short reply.

"But, Sir, I-"

"NO!"

"Professor?"

"I SAID NO, DAMN IT!" Snape snarled, not realizing that it was not, in fact, the Potter boy who spoke. No, Snape just yelled and came quite close to cursing HIS EMPLOYER.

"Headmaster," Snape choked out, "I'm so sorry.."

"Not to worry, my boy," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I just came down because Harry never returned to my office after I gave him some 'homework' of my own."

"Sorry, Sir." Harry called out from his seat. "Professor Snape wouldn't admit to seeing the 'Lion King' so I never got his take on what Zazu may, or may not have said to Mufasa."

"Oh, my dear boy," Dumbledore said, turning to Snape. "No need to be ashamed, I mean, EVERYONE'S seen the 'Lion King'."

Giving Snape one last, sad look, the Headmaster swiftly left the classroom.

"CLASS DISMISSED!"

* * *

_One day in potions_

* * *

"Professor?"

"NO"

"But, please-"

"I said NO, POTTER!"

"I just need to ask a quick question!" Harry continued on, refusing to allow Snape to interrupt him. "I just wanted to ask you, Sir, why did the chicken cross the road?"

Snape stood completely and utterly still. Keeping his back to the boy, so he couldn't see the irritating _twitch _in his professors eye.

"CLASS DISMISSED!"

* * *

_One day during breakfast_

* * *

"Professor?" At this, said professor jumped in his seat, spilling hot coffee all down the front of his robes. Before Snape could utter a curse, Harry continued.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"CLASS DISMISSED!"

"Um, Sir, we're not in class..."

_Twitch_

Snape rose, and stormed out of the great hall, a lovely scent of hazelnut coffee wafting after him.

* * *

_Another day in potions_

* * *

"Sir?" Harry raised his hand politely, patiently waiting for his teacher to call on him.

Instead, Snape continued on his way, collecting homework from the rest of the students in his class.

Knowing that he could sit there for hours, perhaps even days, patiently waiting for his professor to call on him, Harry called out.

"SIR! WHY DID THE CHICKEN CROSS THE ROAD?"

Snape snapped.

He descended on the student. Luckily for the student, Snape's wand was safely on his own desk at the front of the classroom. Only inches from Potter's nose, Snape yelled:

"I DON'T KNOW! WHY?"

Calmly, Harry took his time explaining.

"Sir, do you honestly think I'd have been following you for a week, asking you the SAME question, IF I KNEW THE ANSWER?"

twitch

"CLASS DISMISSED!"

* * *

**A/N2**: So again, sorry it took so long, it's not long, and it's not great, but hey, its something! As always, please r & r!


End file.
